The Cheetahmen - TV Series Script Idea
Submitting this story idea early for Story Week to peak interest - still a large work in progress. But this is Zachattack31's take on a franchise that flopped real bad and eventually, when he becomes wealthy - will buy this franchise and do this to bring it into popularity as it could be. 'Synopsis' The land of Africa – many have called it a majestic place. Magnificent landscapes, beautiful weather and some of the most exotic creatures on planet Earth. And yet, we know of terrible things happening in Africa, from slavery to poachers to even wars amongst their people. But, there is a war happening right now that most people don’t know about and prefer to not know about. It is a fight in the center region of Africa between a mad scientist and 3 unique individuals that fight against him. This is the tail tale of the Cheetahmen and their fight to defeat the mad scientist and find their place in the big, big world. 'Heroes' *'Apollo' – the middle brother of the Cheetahmen but is also their leader. He uses a crossbow in battle and prizes it highly, since it was the first weapon he ever made himself. *'Aries' – the youngest of the Cheetahmen but is their fastest member and best stealth fighter. He at first does not use a weapon but later, creates a pair of hand-made tonfas to use. *'Hercules' – the oldest of the Cheetahmen but also the one who is least prone to violence. He is also the only brother who does not use a weapon himself because he considers himself a weapon due to his already enhanced strength, speed and size. 'Allies' *'CIA – the Congo Intelligence Agency'. They are after Dr. Morbis who has committed horrible crimes and experiments on the local wildlife but has managed to elude them at every turn. Most of them are very untrusting of the Cheetahmen but slowly start to open and treat them as equals. However, those of allied agencies think they should be examined, not utilized in combat. *'Chief Kuka Monga '– the head of the CIA and a main ally of the Cheetahmen as well. He also respects them as animals of the jungle and knows that their natural talents are best suited for certain tasks and comes to their defense when one questions their help. *'Agent Jack Schilling' – the first real human friend of the Cheetahmen and acts as their liaison when it comes to missions in Africa and their guide in human things. He also acts like a surrogate brother and mentor to the Cheetahmen, despite his young age. *'Agent Terry Cartman' – another agent who can get a bit over excited in good situations. *'Agent Layla Firelight' – another agent who is a bit skeptical over the Cheetahmen but she helps out when it is needed. She is also a karate instructor in her spare time. *'Agent Rin Lei-Lai '– another female agent who is a tactical coordinator for the CIA also. *'Dr'. Houselittle – the main scientist in charge of coming up with new tech and vehicles for their agents and the Cheetahmen. He is fascinated with Dr. Morbis and has studied all of his published work and wishes to find a way to maybe turn the Cheetahmen back to normal so that they can live out normal lives rather than different ones. *'Zeus' – an anthromorphic tiger who was also altered by Dr. Morbis’ experiments some time ago. However, he broke free and has sworn revenge on him and tries frequently to make the Cheetahmen join him and his sisters. However, they fight more than they work together so he can be considered more of an anti-hero than an ally but each of the sisters secretly have a crush on one of the Cheetahmen but they are more focused on their vengeance than their dreams. *'Hera' – an anthormorphic Siberian tiger and the leader of the three sisters *'Minerva' – an anthromorphic European jaguar – focuses more on stealth *'Andromeda' – an anthromorphic American bobcat – small but extremely feisty *'The Hinabi Tribe' – a tribe of Africans who make their living in the jungles of the Congo and mostly keep to themselves and away from outsiders. They at first believe the Cheetahmen are messengers from their Gods but when they find out who they really are, they let the Cheetahmen stay near their village and even let them join their tribes as honorary protectors. *'Mubata '– a young boy from another tribe in the south region of Africa. When the Cheetahmen follow Dr. Morbis to the areas of South Africa and Madagascar – he helps them out with what he knows about the culture of the land since South Africa is more advanced than other countries. 'Enemies' · The “Unknowns” – '''all that is known about these guys is they are from different parts of the world and that they hired Dr. Morbis for their purposes. However, because of their strong sense of secrecy, they are only mentioned and if seen, only for a few seconds at each time. · '''Dr. Morbis – the main antagonist of the Cheetahmen as well as their surrogate father. He ordered his mercenary Cygore to kill the Cheetahmen’s mother but he took in her three cubs and conducted experiments on them. He wanted to use them for some higher purpose but now that they know the truth, he wants to eliminate then or at the least, recapture them. Even though he wants them back for experiments, he does have a soft spot for them at times. · Cygore – a hunter with a cybernetic arm and is Morbis’ second in command and bodyguard. He is the one who actually pulled the trigger on the Cheetahmen’s mother but does feel some regret on doing it since he said “not a nice thing to separate children from a parent.” · Morbis’ creations – these are the various minions that Dr. Morbis uses to fight the Cheetahmen: o White Rhinos – the main strength forces used by Dr. Morbis made from the DNA of an extremely rare albino rhino, complete with enhanced strength and agility. o Scavengers – the flying minions of Dr. Morbis that are made of with vulture type DNA. o Hyenas – the main scout minions of Dr. Morbis but they aren’t very good at it since they laugh all the time and the Cheetahmen are able to hear them quite easily. o Drifters – the main defense forces of Dr. Morbis whom are made of different color shaded crocodile and alligator DNA. They are also used as his stealth forces. o Konga/Man-Ape – Dr. Morbis greatest and yet, simplest, creation. It is also his only creation that is able to think and speak – unlike his other creations aside from the Cheetahmen. He doesn’t really want to fight but is forced to in order to survive. · Vilang – a 30 foot anaconda cobra hybrid who lives in the Congo lake. While he was not altered and can’t speak, he is extremely old and has learned the tricks of all the races. And he also has a basic understand of other languages and responds by his hissing and reactions to the situation. He can become an ally to the Cheetahmen when it’s called for but he’s mostly an evil enemy. · Mike Trapper – a well-known hunter although he always thinks somebody is out to beat him and always tries to beat the odds, which sometimes works and sometimes doesn’t for him. When he spots the Cheetahmen, his goal is to bring them in as his finest trophies. · Ohno Speggler – this man is known for capturing and collecting beautiful and exotic birds, animals and fish from their respective habitants but illegally. He has also been on the CIA’s list for selling animal skins and other things to black market and underworld buyers. · Lady Whisker – an eccentric wealthy lady with jet black hair who has an obsession with cats, ever since she was little. She has made it a personal goal to own one type of each cat out there, even the dangerous ones and for the past 25 years, she has done so except for a certain group of cats. When she hears about the Cheetahmen and their uniqueness, she wants them and has some very quirky ways of getting what she wants, from money to toys to………….other things. · Ruff Houser '– '''a tavern brawler, gambler and drunk who wants to get rich quick and thinks by capturing the Cheetahmen – he can become wealthy. However, his plans are rather pathetic and his contraptions easily fall apart so he’s more of a comedic nuisance than a serious bad guy. · '''The Tortiki Tribe -'' '''the natural enemy tribe of the Hinabi tribe. They are actually allied with Dr. Morbis who believe his creations are their own Gods and will help them conquer their enemies. However, the Cheetahmen wish to help bring the tribes together as they once were a long time ago. The story of why they split into two tribes will be revealed later on in the story. 'Other Characters/Cameos' · '''Swamp Thing' – the protector of the swamps and natural wonders in the United States. He is after his own archenemy Dr. Arcane, who works with Dr. Morbis, and runs into the Cheetahmen whenever in Africa. When this happens, they decide to team up when the doctors team up. · More coming later…….. 'Weapons/Vehicles' · The Speed Chaser – one of the two main modes of ground transportation · The Cheetah Runner - one of the two main modes of ground transportation · The Catcraft – the Cheetahmen’s main mode of aquatic transportation · The Flying Fang – the Cheetahmen’s main mode of aerial transportation 'Locations' *The Banyan Hideout - the Cheetahmen's new home after they left Morbis and decided they didn't want to stay at the C.I.A. headquarters. It contains all their basic needs and wants since they always wanted to live in a tree but there's more to the tree than meets the eye. *All the African nations (primarily in the Congo) *India *Siberia *Asia *Russia *South America *''More to come.....'' 'Episodes' *These are not in chronological order - just what Zachattack31 has come up with so far. *The Need for Speed – Part 1 *The Need for Speed – Part 2 *The Need for Speed – Part 3 *Serpent in the Trees *C.I.A. *Revelation *Cat Fight *Wild Dates *Pilgrimage *Apollo Wild *Hercules vs the World *In Love and Aries *Reunion Amongst the Ashes *One with the Hinabi – Part 1 *One with the Hinabi – Part 2 *A Morbis’ of Problems *Zeus’ Wrath *Payback *Tribal Revelation *A Cheetah’s Vengeance – Part 1 *A Cheetah’s Vengeance – Part 2 *Father and Cheetahmen *The Path of Trials *Ruff & Whisker, LLC *The Trap Master Category:Zachattack31 Category:The Cheetahmen